The Mother's Devil
by RandyPandy
Summary: Omega contacts the Mother Elf, with a proposition, but she doesn't seem too happy about it. -Post-X-series AU, Reploid!Mother Elf and Reploid!Baby Elves-


Another fanfic that I wrote at the request of a friend. She specifically requested the scenario seen here, as well as the AU-verse that it is in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

It was a simple act that had already occurred numerous times already in their lifetime. Dr. Weil and Omega were at war with Neo Arcadia yet again, this time without the majority of the Maverick Hunters there to help them. It wasn't an easy war to fight, at all; the Mother Elf had finally been freed. Though she had started off as a normal Cyber-Elf, it eventually became beneficial for her to have a body, which was had created for her by a scientist named Ciel. The Baby Elves, as any offspring of hers were called, were also around, but they too had been given their own bodies.

Sometimes, taking care of two twin children was troublesome, but she would not trade Crea and Prea for the world. They only had the mentality of four-year-olds after all, and it wasn't their fault that a lot of the people didn't see them as people but instead computer programs to be used up. Regardless, Crea and Prea were bouncing around joyfully. Both the two looked almost exactly like miniature copies of herself, except while she was light purple, Prea was light red and Crea was light blue. Neither of the two had displayed any powerful abilities yet, but that was to be expected.

They were only Baby Elves in Reploid bodies, after all.

Mother Elf had nearly gone crazy trying to name them. Everyone she had spoken to had had different suggestions: Plus and Minus, Anode and Cathode, Crime and Punish, Love and Peace, Azul Luna and Rojo Sol, Blanc and Noir, and Hypnos and Thanatos. It had been a little girl she had met on the street that had suggested Crea ("create") and Prea ("prayer") to her (though if she hadn't met that sweet, adorable little Reploid girl, she would have named them Azul Luna and Rojo Sol, because they sounded pretty as well. Later, she was glad she hadn't; some company named Comcap came out with a game split into two versions, one called "Blue Moon" and the other called "Red Sun").

"Omega," the Mother Elf greeted the Reploid that had appeared on the computer. Crea and Prea, who were playing some sort of game with a poor Mechaniloid bee they had found, perked up immediately and stood up. The Mechaniloid bee immediately tried to rush away, but Prea squeaked and grabbed it, thwarting its efforts. Hugging the Mechaniloid bee, Prea peered up at the screen with the "Devil Reploid", her sister right behind her. "What do you want now...? You know that X is not here..."

"You're seriously trying to figure me out~? Don't you know by now, dear Mother Elf?" The Reploid on the screen was much taller than the short, dark-haired Mother Elf, with cold red eyes, blond hair so pale that it was nearly white, and dressed in a grey jumpsuit and red armor over him. Usually, it was Dr. Weil that tended to contact Neo Arcadia. Omega rarely contacted anyone, and when he did, it was to mock X about his best friend.

"If this is about Zero, then I suggest that you stop bothering X about it," Mother Elf said somewhat coolly. X had enough to deal with, and she was not going to contact him while he was in his room and trying to prevent himself from having a nervous breakdown. That was the very last thing that he needed. "Either get to the point, or leave." Mother Elf's hand moved towards the button that would cut the connection off from her end. She did not need to hear about him gloating to poor X about what had happened.

"Alas, this message is not for X at all, but for you~." Omega's smirk was as large as the Cheshire's Cat's, not that any of the four present knew what the Cheshire Cat was.

"Mama, who is that?" Crea asked, taking her sister by one hand and walking over. Her dark blue hair was a contrast to Prea's dark red, and a contrast to their mother's dark purple. "He has a large mouth!"

"Mama, who is he?" Prea asked, clutching the still-struggling bee Mechaniloid. The poor thing didn't seem to be able to escape. "He's got red eyes!"

"...No one, you two. Why don't you go play in the room Master X made for you...?" the Mother Elf suggested, but Omega just let out a laugh upon hearing that statement. The woman whipped around and glared at the Devil Reploid, not happy with what he was doing.

"Why not just let the children stay, it concerns them, too~." That made the Mother Elf stop in her tracks, and for a moment, her expression became unguarded. She recovered quickly, though, and she narrowed her eyes at Omega.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, somewhat suspicious. She was a mother of twin children, and that simple fact as well as the fact that this was actually Omega that she was speaking to, she had every right to be suspicious of him. She pulled Prea and Crea close to her, keeping both arms around them protectively.

"I was wondering whether you'd ever... consider switching sides~?" Omega's smirk grew even wider as he asked that, causing the Mother Elf to stare at him yet again. What was he thinking? He wouldn't ask that unless there was a catch, and honestly, didn't he know that she didn't like Dr. Weil or him in order to consider switching sides?

"You're asking the wrong Elf," she said. She was not going to betray X and go for the side that destroyed the world and everything that she stood for. She had been created to help the world, not to destroy it! So why on Earth was Omega attempting to recruit her? She was specially created so she would definitely be fine using her powers, but Crea and Prea were not. If they used their powers too much, they would die off quickly especially when used alone (though they were very powerful together; many stated they did not want to face the twins in battle).

"Are you sure about that~?" Omega asked, that smirk growing wider than the Mother Elf had thought possible. "What about the kids, Crea and Prea? They could grow so much faster, and we have an inexhaustible supply of E-Crystals, and you know it."

"There are E-Crystals! Mama, can we go play?" Crea pleaded.

"Mama, can we go play? We can grow much faster!" Prea asked.

"No and no." Mother Elf's voice was firm, directing that statement to the both of her children and Omega. "I've seen how you treat the ones under your care. I would not go with you ever, let alone with Crea and Prea!"

"A pity, really," Omega said, shaking his head. He really seemed to be disappointed as if he thought he would be doing her a favor, but the Mother Elf knew better. She knew that yes, Omega was indeed disappointed, but it was because he and Dr. Weil would not be able to get their hands on the three Elves.

She knew what she was capable of, and she knew what her two children were capable of. They were some of the most dangerous Elves ever created, especially her. She had almost single-handedly (with help from Master X and some of the Maverick Hunters) stopped the Mavericks for good. Crea and Prea on the other hand were only children, but if they ever learned to use their full potential without knowing that they should use it with caution...

Disaster could happen.

"If that will be all, Omega, then I suggest that you leave now. I'll give you one chance to cut the connection on your own before doing it myself," she said coldly. Crea and Prea stared up at her with large eyes, with Prea hugging the bee even tighter. They had heard her angry, they had heard her happy, they had heard her sad. They had never heard her so cold before, though.

"But Mother Elf, dear-" Omega's voice was cut off and his picture winked out before she finally cut the connection. The woman groaned, rubbing her forehead, and then looked down at her two children. She gave both of them a bright smile, a complete contrast to how she had been acting with Omega, and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Why don't we go play, you two? Master X had given you some new toys recently, hadn't he...?" She smiled. Perhaps the thought of those toys would distract them from what had just happened. They were kids, and could be distracted with anything. Right?

Both children began to jump with joy, Crea nearly squealing and Prea instantly letting go of the Bee Mechaniloid, which at long last managed to dart away to freedom. Mother Elf took their hands as they excitedly reached up for her, and she left the communications room, thinking about what had just occurred as her children bounced around beside her.

There was no need to mention this to X.


End file.
